Lumagrowl
Lumagrowl es un Bakugan que se asemeja a un lobo o un zorro en cuanto a su forma y posee 6 colas. Cuadno está en forma de batalla, es similar a Hynoid, pero estos dos Bakugan no tienen relación alguna. Es el compañero de Kazarina y juntos formaban el equipo Haos dentro de las Doce Órdenes. Información Descripción Lumagrowl es el compañero de Kazarina, de las Doce Órdenes. Casi nunca se lo ve expresando emociones, por lo cuál es difícil saber lo que está pensando. Las espadas equiadas en las colas de Lumagrowl, atacan alrededor en un rango de cerca a intermedio, lo que lo hace un oponente letal. Extendiendo sus colas de una manera especial es capaz de lanzar rayos que inmobilizan a su oponente. También puede crear un escudo con sus colas, capaz de detener cualquier ataque de su adversario. Tiene una gran rivalidad con Aranaut que llega a su punto máximo durante la batalla en Gundalia, sin embargo, demuestra que es un Bakugan honorable, cuando se rinde tras la muerte de Kazarina. Anime Bakugan: Nueva Vestroi] En el episodio 52, es visto en una guerra con Dharak, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirius y Krakix en un video que el Profesor Clay miró de una fuente desconocida. Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos En el episodio 1, Lumagrowl es visto en la ilusión de Dan junto con el resto de los Bakugans de las Doce Órdenes. En el episodio 11, Intentó destruir el primer escudo Neatiano junto con Krakix y Strikeflier. lo lograron. En el episodio 14, Luchó contra Aranaut y Raptorix junto con Krakix mientras el resto de las Doce Órdenes llegaba a destruir el segundo escúdo Neatiano así llegar al Orbe Sagrado. Estában bien hasta que el Orbe Sagrado envió a todos los Gundalianos de vuelta a Gundalia. En el episodio 17, Luchó contra Lumino Dragonoid junto con Phosphos. Ganó el primer round pero perdió en el segundo debido a que Dan y Hawktor aparecieron para ayudar a Lumino Dragonoid. Entonces Shun y Dan cambiaron de regreso a sus Bakugans y Lumagrowl pierde en el tercer round de la batalla. En el episodio 19, Aparece atacando a Plitheon junto con Lythirius y ambos lo derrotan sin poderes. Esto es debido a que traiciona a los Gundalianos. En el episodio 24, Lucha contra Aranaut y Hawktor. También usa su Armamento, Barias Gear y la batalla no termina debido a que sigue en el siguiente episodio. En el episodio 25, Derrota a Aranaut pero es derrotado por el Armamento de Hawktor, Swayther. En el episodio 26, Es visto en un recuerdo usando a Barias Gear para matar a Jin y capturar a Aranaut. En el episodio 27, Lucha contra Coredem y gana aunque Coredem usaba a Rock Hammer. También usó a Barias Gear en ambos rounds y le gana con facilidad. En el episodio 32, Luchó contra Aranaut y Sabator junto con Lythirius en el primer round y usó a su Barias Gear. Cuando usó a Barias Gear, hizo que el suelo se rómpa para hacer que Fabia, Nurzak, Aranaut y Sabator mueran junto con Lythirius. En el segundo round lucha con Sabator y Aranaut junto con Lythirius. También fue mostrado cuando se unió con Phosphos, Contestir y Plitheon. Plitheon, Jesse, Phosphos, Lena, Contestir y Zenet están del lado de Kazarina debido a la carta mortal de Stoica "Death End Merman". En el episodio 33, Es mostrado durmiendo en modo de batalla y ataca a Shun y a Hawktor cuando sospechó que se estaban trepando. En el episodio 34, Miró a Dharak evolucionar en Phantom Dharak junto con Barodius, Kazarina, Krakix y Gill. También cuando Barodius lo nombró por Phantom Dharak (aunque ese ya es su nombre real/verdadero), Lumagrowl dijo "Me gusta" refiriendosé a que le gusta el nombre Phantom Dharak. En el episodio 35, Luchó contra Aranaut y su armamento Battle Crusher. También usó su Armamento, Barias Gear, y él y Kazarina huyeron de la batalla aunque luego usó su Poder de Armamento Nivel 2 para derrotar a Aranaut, Blitz Dragonoid y Coredem. Luego lucha con el Dragonoid Colossus junto con Lythirius, Strikeflier y Krakix pero la batalla no empezó debido a que el episodio terminó En el episodio 36, Luchó contra Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Akwimos, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt y Coredem junto con Krakix, Strikeflier y Lythirius. No estuvieron muy bien en la batalla debido a que fueron derrotados con facilidád. En la batalla, cuando Kazarina empieza a ponerse impaciente, entonces surge varios Vehiculos de Asalto Móvil, algo que le molestó a Lumagrowl y la batalla no terminó debido a que el episodio termina. En el episodio 37, Continúa su batalla con Aranaut y usa su Armamento Barias Gear. Cuando Kazarina activa Barias Gear Lightning, destruye todos sus Vehículos de Asalto Móvil ya que quería destrozar a Aranaut solo pero Kazarina lo dejó luchar con Aranaut solo debido a que destruyó los Vehículos. e destroys his back-up Mobile Assault Vehicles since he wanted to destroy Aranaut himself but Kazarina left him to battle Aranaut by himself due to him destroying the back up Mobile Assaults Vehicles. Estába ganando pero cuando vió el cuerpo de Kazarina muerto dijo "Que?" y Aranaut lo derrota. Luego se rinde como un hombre real y entonces se vá a las sombras con el cuerpo de Kazarina, lamentando la perdida de su compañera. Es desconocido que le pasó luego de eso. Cartas Poder *'Arcadia Sword': Tiene varios efectos diferentes. El peleador decide cuál usar. :#Transfiere 500 Gs del oponente a Lumagrowl. :#Anula la la carta de habilidad del oponente. *'Fang Dome': Añade 300 Gs a Lumagrowl. *'Flashing Peaker': Anula la carta de habilidad del oponente, pero para ser activada, es necesario que Lumagrowl haga contacto físico con su enemigo. *'Spiral Blade': Transfiere 300 Gs del oponente a Lumagrowl. *'Blade Fantasma' (Plain Fantasma): Remueve 400 Gs al oponente. *'Wolf Howler': Remueve 500 Gs a todos los oponentes *'Garm Shield': Anula la carta de habilidad del peleador enemigo. *'Skoll Fang' (Skull Fang): Remueve 300 Gs al Bakugan oponente. *'Deadly Fantasma '(Death Fantasma): Transfiere 400 Gs del oponente a Lumagrowl. *'Time Warp': Hace retroceder el tiempo hasta que el peleador lo detiene. Juego Lumagrowl fue de los primeros Bakugan de la serie Invasores Gundalianos en salir. Como casi todos los Bakugan de esta serie, se puede combinar con Armamentos. El Armamento de Lumagrowl se llama Barias Gear y su versión más poderosa es la de Gold, con 80 Gs. La versión original de Lumagrowl es la versión Haos. En un BakuTriad, un Haos Lumagrowl viene con 660Gs. Sin embargo la versión que biene en un BakuBoost (Solo un Bakugan) es de 770Gs y además, existe una versión muy rara, con 900 Gs, pero es mucho más común la versión con 770 Gs. En el único atributo en que no está disponible es en Subterra. Curiosidades *La forma de esfera abierta de Lumagrowl hace recordar a un perro haciendo el truco llamado "pide" o "parate". *Lumagrowl es muy parecido a Tigrerra, solo que es un lobo. *Lumagrowl, junto con Ninetales (Pokemon), el Demonio Zorro de la Nueve Colas (Naruto) y Kyubimon (Digimon), está basado en el kitsune, un demonio del folklore japonés. *A pesar de que usualmente en el Anime no se ven Bakugan con los dos picos para los Armamentos, a Lumagrowl se le vieron en repetidas ocasiones. *Casi siempre es llamado "perrito" o "lobito". *Es el tercer Bakugan cuyo compañero muere. El primero fue Aranaut y el segundo, Rubanoid. *Lumagrowl es el único Bakugan de las Doce Órdenes que sobrevive y se queda en Gundalia. *Luego de que Lumagrowl se rinde ante Aranaut, Fabia muestra que le tiene respeto y que lamenta la muerte de su compañera Kazarina. *Jamás perdió cuando llevaba su Armamento, excepto en la batalla final contra Aranaut, en la que se rinde. Galería Anime Lumagrowl esfera(cerrado).png|Lumagrowl en modo de esfera. (cerrado) Lumagrowl esfera(abierto).png|Lumagrowl en modo de esfera. (abierto) Lumagrowl_Barias(Cerrado).png|Lumagrowl unido a Barias Gear. (cerrado) Lumagrowl_Barias(Abierto).png|Lumagrowl unido a Barias Gear. (abierto) Lumarowl Batalla.png|Lumagrowl en modo de batalla. Lumagrowl_Barias.png|Lumagrowl unido a Barias Gear en modo de batalla. Espada Arcadia.png|Lumagrowl. Lumagrowl 02.PNG|Lumagrowl adquiriendo más poder. Lumagrowl vs. Aranaut.png|Lumagrowl vs. Aranaut. Lumagrowl vs. Lumino Dragonoid.png|Lumagrowl atacando a Lumino Dragonoid. Lumagrowl vs. Lumino Drago.png|Lumagrowl vs. Lumino Dragonoid. Lumagrowl vs. Phosphos.png|Lumagrowl vs. Phosphos. Lumagrowl y Lithirius vs. Plitheon.PNG|Lumagrowl y Lythirius vs. Plitheon. Kazarina, Stoica y Lumagrowl.png|Lumagrowl, Stoica y Kazarina. Kazarina y Lumagrowl.jpg|Lumagrowl y Kazarina. Lumagrowl_DragoAttack.png|Lumagrowl intentando de resistir el ataque de Drago. Lumagrowl_corre.png|Lumagrowl corriendo. Lumagrowl_durmiendo.png|Lumagrowl durmiendo. Lumagrowl_salto.png|Lumagrowl saltando. Lumagrowl 03.png|Lumagrowl usando el poder Skoll Fang. Espada Arcadia_02.png|Lumagrowl usando Espada Arcadia. Wolf_Howler.png|Lumagrowl usando Wolf Howler. Spiral Blade.png|Lumagrowl usando Spiral Blade. Escudo_Garm.png|Lumagrowl usando Escudo Garm. Blade Fantasma.png|Lumagrowl usando Blade Fantasma. Lumagrowl_scan.png|Lumagrowl escaneado por el BakuMeter. Lumagrowl_Kazarina.png|Lumagrowl y Kazarina. Juego Haos Lumagrowl.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl. Haos Lumagrowl_2.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl. Aquos Lumagrowl.JPG|Aquos Lumagrowl. Pyrus Lumagrowl.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl. Darkus Lumagrowl.jpg|Darkus Lumagrowl. BakuClear Lumagrowl.jpg|BakuClear Lumagrowl. Bakugan Dimensions HaosLumagrowl_Gana.png|Pose de victoria de Haos Lumagrowl. Subterra Lumagrowl DIMENSIONS.JPG|Subterra Lumagrowl. Clear Lumagrowl DIMENSIONS.png|Clear Lumagrowl. DarkusLumagrowl atacado.png|Darkus Lumagrowl siendo atacado. Aquos Lumagrowl DIMENSIONS.png|Aquos Lumagrowl. Pyrus Lumagrowl DIMENSIONS.png|Pyrus Lumagrowl. StealthLumagrowl_DIMENSIONS.png|Stealth Lumagrowl. HaosLumagrowl_vs_DarkusLumagrowl.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl vs. Darkus Lumagrowl. Categoría:Bakugan